


The Godling

by bzarcher



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: The Godling has a name that does not fit, and a mother with great ambition.All they really want to do is tend their plants, not offer themselves up as a consort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Godling

The Godling sat in a field, dreading. 

They did not wish to leave. 

They had been sowing seeds, nurturing the earth beneath their feet. They loved the rich smell, the feeling of life beneath their hands, 

They were at home here. 

“Kore!” 

It wasn’t their name. But it was the name Mother called them. 

“Kore, come in!”

Mother had never asked what they wanted to be called. She had simply Decided. 

Mother had Decided a lot of things. 

“Kore! We must go!”

Including that. 

They stood as they heard the sound of footsteps and fabric brushing against leaves. 

“Honestly, Kore. What have you been doing all this time?”

They bowed their head. “I was working the fields, Mother.”

Mother’s disappointed gaze didn’t sting like it used to. 

“Kore, you KNOW tonight is important. You should look your best!”

They don’t wish to. Because the Godling knows _why_ mother wants them to look their best. 

Because they know whose favor she hopes to curry.

Because they have heard the stories of their host and his appetites their entire life.

Because it will be filled with guests, families, Gods, Godlings, and Demigods who seek and scheme and plan and _plot_.

Because they just want to stay _home_ , but they knew why they could not.

“I’m sorry mother. It will just take me a moment to wash off the dirt.”

Mother looked at them again, and her annoyance faded to a wistful smile. “I suppose I cannot blame you for doing what I have shown you all your life. Go. We will leave once you are presentable.”

The Godling doesn’t sigh until the water started to pour from the cistern, so that Mother will not hear. 

They exchanged the dirt streaked chiton for a plain white robe with a simple green border that fell against their knees. Mother’s colors, of the winter, and the new life that would rise from the ground.

“Ready, Kore?”

“...yes, Mother.”

She was right. 

They had to go. 

* * *

**“DEMETER!”**

The joyous shout filled the grand hall, and to the Godling it felt just as ominous as hearing a rumble of thunder from a clear sky. 

“Hail, my lord,” Mother replied in a voice as brilliant as glacial ice in the sun, and twice as sharp. 

Her arm on the Godling’s back was meant to look protective, but they knew it was a trap. 

**“Ahh,”** Lord Zeus boomed as he approached. **“How wonderful it is to see you both!”**

Mother’s smile was cold as a mountain stream, with jagged ice for teeth. “It was kind of you to remember us, ‘brother.’ I was pleased to accept your invitation.”

The Lord didn’t seem to catch the veiled anger, and simply nodded with a smile that flashed like lightning. **“Of course, of course! And this must be Kore, hmm?”**

The Godling felt mother’s arm tighten, and they did their best to smile. “Hello, my lord. Thank you for having us here.”

 **“As polite as you are handsome.”** Zeus give them a smile that did nothing to hide the Thunder God’s hunger. **“I must attend my other guests, but I look forward to speaking with you later. For now - drink! Eat! Enjoy yourselves!”**

The Godling managed not to shudder. 

“Of course,” Mother said as she guided them away, and the Godling let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding when the Lord went to greet another guest.

“I do not care for his antics, but if he cares to speak privately…” 

The rest was unspoken, but the Godling understood all too well. 

“Go,” Mother instructed as she finally released her grip. “Eat. Mingle. There are many ways to gain power here.”

Mother was so determined that they become ‘greater.’ That they make themselves into something more.

The Godling had real doubts about just what ‘greatness’ would demand, but the ambrosial food was tempting, and the fountains of nectar were close by.

They took a cup, and gathered a small plate of food before looking out on the hall. Many knots of Gods and Godlings had formed, chatting, moving, laughing. They saw Lord Zeus walking amongst a few, and did their best to walk towards the opposite side of the hall. There was a balcony there, and perhaps they could just look up at the stars or down at the -

“Hello.”

The Godling froze, eyes going wide as they realized another was already standing there.

Slim, wearing plain dark robes that draped over his tall frame. A quiet, confident bearing that would have marked him out as a God even without the crown of bone that gleamed in the starlight. 

“I. My Lord, I am sorry!” 

He offered a wan smile. “You have done nothing wrong. Come, please - it is nice to have a little company away from the noise.”

The Godling did their best to relax, taking a breath before wandering over to the balcony’s edge. “Is it this loud all the time?”

The God shrugged, leaning against the opposite end of the balcony. “It certainly is when my brother holds his revels. I am often compelled to appear for them, at least for a time.”

“Oh - so you are stuck here, too?”

They realize they’d spoken out of turn a heartbeat too late, but there is no anger. No rebuke.

The God merely laughed softly, taking a drink from his cup. “I suppose I am.”

There is silence for a moment while the Godling does the same. “I would rather be back with my plants. They’re much less trouble.”

The God turned to look at them - really _look_ \- and smiled. “Tell me more.”

“Oh, I love to work in our fields and groves, tending to the shoots and sprouts, helping them grow. Especially the flowers and fruits - the Spring is my favorite season. It’s so full of life!”

“Ah. Life…” The God’s expression turned wistful. “There is little enough of that in my realm, I am afraid.”

Something about the way he looks makes them want to comfort him, but they know their place. “May I ask what your realm is?” 

The God straightens, and and bows. “Forgive me my rudeness. I am Hades, and my realm is the Underworld.” 

_Oh._

The Godling put their plate and cup aside to offer their own bow. “I am called Kore, but I have no realm.”

“Called…” Hades considered them thoughtfully. “Called, but not your name, is it?”

All they can do is shrug. 

“It is what my mother, the Lady Demeter, names me.” 

That gets another one of those smiles. “What you are named is not necessarily what - or who - you are.”

They nod, but before the Godling could say more, thunder cracked from behind them.

**“Ah hah! There you are!”**

They are sure Hades does not miss how they tense up as they turn to face Lord Zeus. “Ah. Yes. I have been speaking to Lord Hades.”

The thunder god’s booming laugh makes them feel like the ground beneath them is trembling. 

**“Oh, I think we can do much better for entertainment than that. Now, come! I would -”**

“ _No.”_

Hades’ voice is soft, yet feels like the icy fingers of winter on their ears.

Even Zeus seems taken aback a moment before his eyes flash with anger.

**“This is my feast, Hades. They are MY guests, and I shall entertain myself with them as I see fit!”**

“You have many guests to seek your ‘entertainment’ with, _Brother._ Choose another.”

The air is terribly still for a long moment, the looming potential of a thunderstrike balanced against an implacable silence.

**“It is unlike you to seek company here. It is unlike you to seek company at all! What makes you take an interest now?”**

For the barest moment, Hades looked at them, and in that heartbeat of eye contact, he winked. 

“An intelligent conversation.” 

The looming storm suddenly vanished as Zeus threw back his head and laughed, his anger washed away by mirth. 

**“HAH! Very well, very well. Perhaps we can speak later, then. I am sure someone else will indulge me in the meantime!”**

The air seemed to lighten as he left, and to their surprise, Hades turned and knelt to the floor. 

“Forgive me. I did not wish to imply I would be...entertaining...myself as he does, but it was the only way to make him go in peace.”

They are struck dumb to have a God - one of the greatest of them! - kneeling to them. Asking forgiveness from them! It seems almost absurd, yet...kind. Kinder than they can ever remember others being towards them.

Kneeling to meet him, they placed a hand on his cheek. “You do not have my forgiveness, because there is no need for it. But I do offer you my gratitude, Lord Hades, for your help. I am honored.”

A blush rose on his pale cheeks at their touch, and he reached up to take their hand before turning it in his, and kissing the back.

“The honor is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time playing around within Greek Myth, and I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> I feel like I have more to tell here - at least one more, and I could see two or three.


End file.
